Anti Tour
|image = Anti Tour.jpg |artist = Kylie Minogue |type = Tour |start_date = 18 March 2012 |end_date = 3 April 2012 |number_of_legs = 2 |number_of_shows = 4 in Australia 3 in Europe 7 in Total |last_tour = (2011) |next_tour = (2014-15) |this_tour = (2012) }} The Anti Tour was the twelfth concert tour by Australian recording artist Kylie Minogue, part of the "K25" project. In contrast to Minogue's previous tours, she only performed b-sides, demos and rare tracks, on a short strip of concerts in smaller venues, to a reduced crowd and intimate setting. Background In April 2011, during the Aphrodite: Les Folies Tour, Minogue talked about the Anti Tour conception: Due to the fact that the first two shows in Australia sold out only minutes after the tickets went on sale, Minogue announced that she would perform second shows on both dates. On 25 March, Minogue announced that she would be performing two shows in the United Kingdom during April. Both UK shows sold out within ten minutes but quickly found their way on resale sites at discounted rates. Due to huge demand, a second show in Manchester was announced. Critical response The show was met with universal critical acclaim. Emily Jupp from The Independent gave the concert a five star review stating that Minogue was "She’s warm and sassy" and "Graceful ... like a magical joy-sharing fairy, sprinkling euphoria across the crowd". About the staging of the show, Jupp said that "There’s no choreography and just one slight costume change but she proves she doesn't need theatrics." concluding that "She didn't even need the glitter; she sparkled brightly all by herself." Michael Wilton from musicOMH gave the concert a favorable review, awarding it with four stars, stating that "Backed by a stripped-down, well-rehearsed four-piece band and three backing singers, Kylie had to rely solely on her command of the stage. Although Kylie will not go down in history as one of pop’s great voices, her vocal control and delivery has improved dramatically, and for the most part, she exceeded possibly even her own expectations." Wilton said that "even though the show still had a structured sheen, Kylie was completely relaxed, joking with fans, giggling when she forgot the lines to a song, and dancing to the beat of her own drum on stage." He concluded his review by saying that "25 years later, she’s still clearly enjoying herself, and more importantly, eternally grateful to her fans." Dianne Bourne of the Manchester Evening News notes that Minogue "has been the undoubted queen of the Manchester Arena over the past 10 years, performing more concerts to more fans than any other female artist", describing her concert as "undoubtedly something magical." Set list 1. "Magnetic Electric" 2. "Made in Heaven" 3. "Cherry Bomb" 4. "B.P.M" 5. "Mighty Rivers" 6. "I'm Over Dreaming (Over You)" . "Always Find the Time" 8. "You're the One" 9. "Tightrope" 10. "Paper Dolls" 11. "Stars" 12. "Drunk" 13. "Say Hey" 14. "Too Much" 15. "Bittersweet Goodbye" 16. "Disco Down" 17. "I Don't Need Anyone" 18. "Got to Be Certain" 19. "Things Can Only Get Better" Encore 20. "That's Why They Write Love Songs" 21. "Tears on My Pillow" 22. "Enjoy Yourself" 'Notes' Other songs performed throughout the tour include: • "It's No Secret" • "Do It Again" • "Rainbow Connection" • "What Kind of Fool (Heard All That Before) • "Loving You" • "Tell Tale Signs" • "Let's Get to It" • "Sing It Back" • "Word Is Out" • "Step Back in Time" • "Finer Feelings" • "Give Me Just a Little More Time" • "One Boy Girl" • "(Everything) I Know" Shows ;Notes 1 Two shows were performed during the same night at these dates. Category:Tours Category:K25 Category:2012